Inesquecível
by DeSsAThieMi-cHan
Summary: Touya tem um sonho, onde ele e Yukito se amam na praia. Ele não aguenta mais esconder seus sentimentos, precisa contar a Yukito. Mas como? "Se existe céu, você sempre será inesquecível para amar"


Songfic

_Inesquecível_

_Baseada em: Card Captor Sakura_

_Gênero: yaoi/lemon_

_Autora: Dessa-chan_

_Minhas observações:_**Táaa...eu sei que Sandy e Júnior já acabou, e que eles são meio (totalmente) toscos...mas a música deles se encaixou direitinho no contexto da fic, e todo mundo já gostou de Sandy e Júnior uma vez na vida né? **

Inesquecível- Sandy e Júnior

"_Ás vezes me pergunto se_

_eu viverei sem ter você,_

_se saberei te esquecer..."_

Touya estava com dificuldades pra dormir, não conseguia parar de pensar em seu grande amor, Yukito.

Quando finalmente adormeceu, viu-se num lugar muito deserto, onde havia uma praia, e lá estava Yukito, completamente nu, com aquele corpo escultural e seus cabelos que esvoaçavam com a brisa do mar, e faziam um leve carinho em seu rosto.

- Touya...- suspirava Yukito

- Yukito, o que estamos fazendo aqui?- perguntou Touya, que logo percebeu que estava nu como o amigo

- Touya...estamos aqui porque fomos destinados a estar aqui nesse lugar, juntos.- disse Yukito- Você sabe o que fazer comigo aqui.

- Yuki, você tem certeza?- perguntou Touya- Você nunca...

- Eu sei, nunca me entreguei a ninguém antes.- disse Yukito- Mas sei, que você é a pessoa certa...você é a pessoa só pra mim...

- Yukito, eu te amo!- disse Touya

- Eu te amo muito, Touya!- disse Yukito- Vamos, você sabe o que fazer.

_ "...passa um momento e eu já sei,_

_ você é o que eu quero ter_

_ inesquecível para amar._

_Mais que uma história pra viver,_

_ o tempo parece dizer: _

_ Não, não me deixe mais_

_ Nunca me deixe..."_

Touya foi devagar abraçando Yukito, e o deitando de leve na areia. Yukito suspirava de prazer, e Touya alisava seu doce corpo. Touya beijou Yukito, e logo desceu para beijar seus mamilos. Touya fazia com a língua, alguns movimentos leves, e logo começou a chupar os mamilos de Yukito, o que fazia este gemer. Logo, Touya desceu mais e deu de encontro com a cabeça do pênis de Yukito. Seu "membro" era grande, dava desejo em Touya, que não conteve sua enorme vontade, e começou a chupá-lo bem devagar. Yukito gemia ainda mais com todo esse prazer que Touya lhe dava, e de leve, disse no ouvido de Touya:

- Touya, vamos...ah...vamos...não tenha medo...

Touya percebeu que Yukito abriu as pernas, para que Touya se acomodasse no meio delas, e fizesse o que deveria fazer. Touya acomodou-se entre as pernas do amigo, e de leve foi o penetrando, arrancando mais e mais suspiros de seu amado. Tinha medo de machucá-lo, de feri-lo, mas Yukito queria sentir Touya inteiro dentro dele. Touya abraçou Yukito e o penetrou completamente. Yukito gemia, e logo Touya começou os movimentos de "vai e vem". Eles não conseguiam parar, era impossível deixar de continuar toda aquela felicidade e todo aquele amor. Touya preenchia Yukito com leves estocadas quentes. Yukito era apertadinho, aconchegante, quente. Por mim, pensava Touya, eu nunca sairia de dentro de Yukito.

Logo, um alarme muito alto foi ouvido e Touya percebeu que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um sonho, como sempre. Esse sonho estava se tornando freqüente, como se fosse um presságio.

Logo, o garoto percebeu que estava atrasado. Viu uma mala aprontada nos pés de sua cama, e lembrou que era o dia de viagem da escola, onde eles teriam uma aula ao ar livre. Touya aprontou-se correndo, tomou seu café, e foi correndo para a escola. Na porta do colégio, viu ninguém menos que seu amado Yukito.

- Bom dia Touya!- disse Yukito, com aquele lindo sorriso de sempre- Atrasou-se hoje?

- É, aconteceu.- disse Touya- Tive um sonho tão bom, que nem queria levantar.

- E que sonho foi esse?- perguntou Yukito- Será que eu posso saber?

- Você vai saber...-disse Touya- Vou te contar na praia.

_"Quanto mais longe possa estar_

_É tudo o que eu quero pensar_

_Não, não me deixe mais_

_Porque eu te quero aqui, _

_inesquecível em mim..."_

Quando chegaram na praia, eles tiveram uma aula normal de biologia e história.

- Touya...- disse Yukito- Qual era o sonho que você teve hoje, me conte!

- Mais tarde Yukito...mais tarde...-dizia Touya

- Mas pra que todo esse segredo?- perguntou Yukito- Estou ficando curioso, e você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar curioso com as coisas.

- Eu sei Yuki, eu vou te contar...hoje à noite.- disse Touya

Yukito e Touya passaram a tarde tendo algumas aulas e se divertindo com os outros estudantes na praia. Após o término da aula, Touya foi tomar banho, e durante o banho, pensava em como contaria seu sonho para Yukito. Touya era apaixonado por ele, e não sabia como mostrar seu sentimento, sem que aparecessem dúvidas na cabeça dele. Pensar em Yukito dava a Touya uma sensação boa, de prazer, e viu-se alisando seu próprio pênis e repetindo em doces suspiros:

- Yukito...Yukito...como eu te amo Yukito, como queria que você estivesse aqui, para sentir meu corpo, para que pudéssemos nos tornar um só. Ahh Yukito...

-Touya! Você ainda está no banho?- perguntou a voz de Yukito, vinda de fora do Box- Vamos jantar, os outros estudantes já foram para o restaurante.

Touya saiu do banho, aprontou-se e foi ao encontro de Yukito, para que os dois pudessem jantar juntos. Depois do jantar entre os estudantes, Touya e Yukito foram passear na praia, sentindo a doce brisa do mar batendo em seus rostos. Yukito pegou na mão de Touya, que envergonhado continuou a passear com Yukito pela praia.

Touya precisava dizer a Yukito o que estava sentindo por ele, e assim conseguiria realizar seu sonho da noite anterior. Não agüentava mais segurar dentro dele todo aquele sentimento, acumulado durante anos.

No começo, seu sentimento era uma caixinha. O sentimento foi aumentando, aumentando, aumentando, até que virou muito mais do que uma caixinha, e não cabia mais nela, e foi quando Touya percebeu que estava apaixonado, por Yukito. Mas será que era correspondido? Será que Yukito entenderia seus sentimentos? Será que Yukito poderia deixar de falar com ele por causa do que Touya sentia? Milhares de hipóteses borbulhavam na cabeça de Touya. Ele precisava contar.

"_Ouço sua voz e a alegria_

_ Dentro de mim faz moradia _

_ Vira tatuagem sob a pele. _

_ Te levo sempre em meu olhar,_

_ Não canso de te procurar,_

_ Entre meus lábios sinto a falta de você"_

Os dois se sentaram na areia da praia e começaram a conversar.

- Touya, sobre o sonho...-disse Yukito- o que foi que você sonhou? Me conte, estou muito ansioso para saber o que você sonhou de tão bom essa noite.

- A verdade Yuki, é que o sonho envolvia nós dois.- disse Touya

- Nós dois?- perguntou Yukito

- Sim...- disse Touya- e não era um sonho qualquer. Nesse sonho, eu e você estávamos juntos, e você me dizia, que a única razão para estarmos juntos, era porque fomos feitos um para o outro. E não deixo de acreditar nessa hipótese Yuki. Eu te amo, Yukito, te amo muito. Desde que nos conhecemos, sabia que você era especial. Não só pelo fato de você se o Yue, mas pelo fato de você poder ser predestinado a mim.

- Touya, por que você não disse antes?- perguntou Yukito

- Tive medo da sua rejeição.- disse Touya- De você me reprimir, de você se afastar de mim, ou que tivesse algum outro alguém que pudesse me substituir. Medo de você não entender meus sentimentos, que me julgasse mal.

- Nunca te rejeitaria Touya.- disse Yukito- Simplesmente, porque sinto o mesmo. Eu também te amo Touya, e nunca contei, por medo de você me rejeitar, você sabe, por causa da Sakura e tudo mais.

- Sakura é importante.- disse Touya- Mas ela sabe o quanto eu te amo, e respeita o nosso amor.

- Que bom ouvir isso!- disse Yukito- A verdade Touya, é que também andei tendo sonhos como esse, mas nos sonhos...

- Nós nos amávamos, não é?- disse Touya

- É...- disse Yukito

- Yuki, mas você acha que será bom?- perguntou Touya- Você nunca...

- Eu sei, nunca fiz nada disso com ninguém antes.- disse Yukito- Mas sei, que você é a pessoa certa...você é a pessoa só pra mim...por isso eu me entregarei a você. Porque sei, que você é meu grande amor.

- Então, podemos concluir essa parte dos nossos sonhos?- perguntou Touya

- Sim.- disse Yukito

Touya não conseguia acreditar no que estava vivendo. Ia finalmente ter sua noite com Yukito. A noite que tinha tanto esperado. Por tantos anos, veio pedindo, sonhando com essa noite maravilhosa, onde Yukito declarava seu amor, e eles se amavam na praia. Mal podia acreditar que esse dia havia chegado.

"_E assim profundamente meu,_

_ pra que pensar que existe o adeus?_

_ Já não preciso nem dizer _

_ O quanto eu me apaixonei _

_ Não, não me deixe_

_Nunca me deixe, e vou dizer porque:_

_ Se existe céu, você sempre será _

_ Inesquecível para amar"_

Yukito e Touya despiram-se um ao outro muito devagar, e logo começaram a se beijar, muito apaixonadamente. Touya foi beijando seu abdômen muito devagar, enquanto acariciava seus mamilos. Yukito gemia de prazer, e não conseguia parar.

Touya alisou o pênis de Yukito, e começou a chupá-lo sem parar. Fazia movimentos leves com a língua, o que faziam com que Yukito ficasse ainda mais excitado, e sem parar de gemer. Yukito, ia abrindo as pernas devagar para que Touya se acomodasse entre elas. Ao ver isso, Touya percebeu que Yukito já estava pronto para iniciar. Muito devagar, Touya alisou a virilha de Yukito, levantou as pernas dele e lentamente começou a penetrá-lo. Yukito estava se sentindo muito completo, ao sentir o pênis de Touya entrar dentro dele devagar.

- Yukito, você é tão apertadinho...- suspirava Touya- quente...aconchegante...

- Você é grande Touya...-dizia Yukito- Você me faz sentir mais completo...ah...continue...

Yukito sentiu que estava quase chegando ao seu limite, mas queria continuar sentindo Touya dentro dele e sentir as estocadas quentes de Touya, que o faziam ficar muito excitado. Yukito deitou-se de bruços na areia da praia, sentindo a brisa junto com o mar que tocava de leve seu corpo nu. e Touya o penetrou outra vez, enquanto acariciava o corpo de Yukito. Touya, puxou Yukito para sentar em si. Ele posicionou a entrada de Yukito em seu pênis, e começou a penetrá-lo. Touya e Yukito movimentavam-se devagar, excitando ainda mais os dois garotos, que se sentiam cada vez mais completos com esse amor.

Logo, o Touya colocou Yukito de quatro e começou a penetrá-lo bem devagar, enquanto começava a alisar o pênis de Yukito. Isso o deixava incrivelmente excitado. Touya o preenchia com suas estocadas bem leves, mas Yukito era tão sexy, que fazia Touya aumentar violentamente a movimentação, o que fez Yukito soltar um gemido de dor.

- Estou te machucando?- perguntou Touya

- Não... não está não...-suspirou Yukito- Continua assim...vai...mais rápido!

Touya continuou a penetrá-lo com movimentos mais rápidos, e Yukito não parava de gemer. Aquele era um momento mágico e maravilhoso para os dois. Logo os dois chegaram ao seu limite, e ficaram deitados na praia, juntos, abraçados, assim como no sonho de Touya.

_"Dentro de mim sempre vai ser_

_ Essa vontade de te ter, _

_ Não, não me deixe mais_

_Quanto mais longe possa estar_

_É tudo o que eu quero pensar_

_Não, não me deixe mais_

_Nunca me deixe..."_

- Yukito...-suspirou Touya

- Sim Touya?- disse Yukito

- Eu te amo.- disse Touya- Muito mesmo.

- Eu também te amo Touya.- disse Yukito- Mais do que tudo.

- Quero que saiba Yukito...que agora, eu e você somos um só...nada poderá nos separar.- disse Touya- E se estiver sozinho, procurando por alguém, lembre-se sempre de mim e desse momento mágico que passamos hoje. Essa é a prova de que nosso amor é verdadeiro. – Vou me lembrar pra sempre desse momento.- disse Yukito- Estamos unidos pelo laço do amor, e agora eu moro em seu coração, assim como você mora no meu.

-Eu te amo Yukito!- disse Touya

Os dois se beijaram e adormeceram na praia. Foi tudo como num sonho. A primeira noite de amor desses dois apaixonados. Uma noite que eles jamais esqueceriam.

_"E se eu não tiver você,_

_Agora e sempre vai estar..._

_Preso em meus olhos,_

_Inesquecível em mim!"_

Fim...


End file.
